


Attention?

by SherylMcM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, flufff, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherylMcM/pseuds/SherylMcM
Summary: Kakashi has been distant lately, you and your companion come up with a devious plan to dig further into why this strange behavior is ensuing.





	Attention?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever time publishing my work. Hope you enjoy! please send criticism I really like bettering my work.

Attention?

The deafening sounds of the fireworks going on nearby only made quaint noises in your compact apartment you shared with your current boyfriend. You sighed loudly, glaring at the bathroom door. The faint noises of the shower running made your blood boil. Growling you snatched your purse off the counter and slipped on your sandals you yelled “I’m going out!”, slamming the apartment door to exaggerate your visible rage.  
The ceramic cup hit the table you wiped your mouth with the sleeve of your light blue yukata. Yukino giggled at the small action, you glared back at her. Finally, Yukino decided to break the silence “That bad, huh.” She said. Bad, bad? It wasn’t even bad.  
No, it was terrible and completely inhumane, it was disgusting and unbelievable. Kakashi had left for three weeks for a mission without a single warning, no letters nothing.  
You were used to this though, dating a Shinobi had taught you many virtues, and one of those virtues was patience. You “didn’t mind” him leaving on missions during memorable festivals, especially the Sumidagawa festival, your absolute favorite. He had a job and he had to complete it, but the lack of affection he was offering a month prior was driving you insane. He just chose to completely ignore your existence, and as a person committed into an honest relationship, the absence of attention was slowly bringing you to the edge of madness. Did he lose interest in you? Did he think this six-year relationship was just a stage for him? Did he think you were unattractive now? None of these assumptions could be accurate though, after some close observations you realized that can’t be realistically possible. Kakashi was a very closed off man, and he loved keeping up his barriers. Nonetheless, Kakashi only opened them up for you and you only. Kakashi getting cold and barricaded off was normal, but at the end of the day, he’d come to your open arms for comfort.  
You visibly shivered at another assumption, did he find someone else?  
Almost tearing up at the thought you turned to Yukino. Hesitating at first, you lifted your head to meet Yukino’s deep black hues. Quietly you whispered, “Do you think—he found someone else?”. Yukino let out a melodious laugh, she clutched her stomach. Yukino hollered “Are you stupid?” she let out a few giggles before turning to you. She grabbed your petite hands in hers and said “That shinobi, is completely infatuated with you. He’s infatuated with the very thought of you, the way he stares you down. The possessive glare he gives any man walking your direction he loves you deep within his soul.” She shook her head, her black hair falling loosely around her face. “You know what I think the problem is? The problem is that you give him too much attention. I’m not saying he doesn’t like the attention you give him, it’s rather the fact he wants to abuse it.” You pursed your lightly pink painted lips, you squeezed her hands. “You think you can help me?” Yukino grinned from ear to ear. She stood up abruptly grabbing you with her. Smacking a few yen on the onyx Kotatsu, she dragged you away from the traditional bar. You yelped at the sudden action, “Let’s go have some fun, I’m tired of you sulking because of that stupid shinobi.” You smiled, you felt jovial.  
Maybe you could enjoy your favorite festival after all.  
Your head was pounding as you entered your humble apartment. It was almost midnight when you and Yukino decided to part, not until she dragged you to her flat to give you a small present. The night wasn’t over though until one of you retched, because of how wasted you were. You managed to drag yourself home to the unemotional boyfriend you resided with, you rolled your eyes at the thought of him.  
You stumbled inside your apartment, barely walking to the bedroom. Not caring about the mess of your face, you stripped out of your rather special Yukata, reserved for someone in the house.  
You scowled thinking about the events of the previous afternoon, you spent three hours getting dolled up for the return of your beloved boyfriend Kakashi when you heard the jingle of keys you nearly jumped. A love-struck smile making way to your perfectly done face, when he entered the bedroom you greeted him “How are you?” He smiled at you, making his way over to you. He stood in between your skirt clad legs he pats the crown of your head and answered with a soft good. As soon as that moment was over, he rushed to the bathroom; you swallowed the knot in your throat.  
Not even a single reaction.  
Sighing, you reached into the bag Yukino gave you. You stared dumbfounded at the skimpy nightdress she gave you. The midnight blue see-through nightdress held sequins in the very fabric, no ancillary amount of designs hoarded the nightdress. There was a note in the bag, don’t bother with underwear, and don’t let him lay a single finger on you. Your face ignited with fresh crimson, your eyes held determination. You knotted your fist a little harder, your new manicure digging in your palms.  
Carefully lifting the light blanket, you made sure your nightdress rode a little over your mid-thigh.  
When your head met the soft pillow, you felt large rough hands on your smooth waist. As Kakashi’s hand moved upwards towards your ribs you felt the light silk bunching up near your chest. Completely exposing your bare bottom half, you squeaked. His nose found itself in the crook of your slim neck, inhaling the scent of you. His mouth explored the back of your neck, as he made soft circular motions on your waist. “I missed you” you heard him sleepily whisper. You blushed furiously when suddenly you heard Yukino’s words. “He deserves to be taught a lesson; he needs to feel how the lack of attention makes you feel.” You groaned, “Kakashi, I’m really tired and not in the mood tonight.” You whispered as you removed his roaming hands from your body, and moved away from the god of a boyfriend.  
You removed the light blanket and barricaded yourself from him, and never in your time of you being with this man, had you experienced him being this unrested, and awake at night. Eventually, sleep took over you, but Kakashi’s eyes stayed glued to your form he memorized every crook and scar on your body he already had a long time ago, but tonight he probably peered at everything at least a million times. Every time you shifted your body due to the heat, that sinful midnight blue nightdress rode up a little more exposing skin inch by inch. He wanted to ravish you here and now, but he waited constricted in the tight confines of his boxers until morning light brightened the room.  
You awoke from your lovely slumber with a tight stretch; turning to your side you saw that your rather ignorant boyfriend lay sleeping  
. Turning your body to press the soles of your bare feet into the cold tiles of your apartment, you stood. You squeaked when you felt the rather cool air slide up your bare legs, finding solace in your bare nether regions. Your breasts perked up, and the hair on your body stood tall, you shivered. Ignoring the morning chill, you stretched the already short nightdress coming to meet your lower back.  
You smiled maybe you should keep this nightdress on; you made your way towards your servile restroom.  
Humming a sweet melody to yourself you danced silently in your winsome kitchen as the tea on your stove boiled, busy in your own imaginary world. You didn’t notice the ghost shinobi entering the kitchen; he grabbed your slender hips.  
You let out a surprised squeal, Kakashi let out a snort. Twirling you around he pressed a masked kiss upon your gentle and plump lips, you hummed at the sudden affection. Stopping the kiss before it got heated; you pressed your palm against his masked lips. “Sorry baby, not today either. I’m meeting up with Yukino right now.”  
You said rather seriously, Kakashi let out an annoyed groan. “She’s always taking you away from me.” He grumbled you giggled punching him lightly in the shoulder. “It's fine you big baby.” Kakashi slid his hand under your midnight nightdress; you shivered at the sudden touch. His other hand pinned your waist to the counter you moaned slightly, your insides pulsed. “You’ve been teasing me the entire evening.” He dug his masked nose in your hair, “I’m sorry for missing your favorite festival,--let me make it up to you love.” He grunted. You wanted to give into his love-filled pleas, but your pride refused to give up that easily.  
The compromise was deliciously tempting, but you refused. Did he understand those lonesome nights, where you longed for his gentle touches? The days, in which you worried your bloody head off for him, you loved him with every inch of your being and you wanted to find out whether he shared the same affection you held for him. You held your head high; because you’d know he’d return to your arms every time he went on an exclusive mission. You’d never shed a single tear because of his dangerous and reckless job, but what made you want to set the world up in flames, was seeing him stand by another person. You fell for him hard, and the ambition you put in him was unthinkable, you refused to leave his side. You gave yourself to him whole, but you’d never know if he felt the same for you. So you refused, you removed his calloused hands from roaming your body and turned to look at his eye.  
“Kakashi, I have to meet with Yukino. Anyway don’t you have to go another mission, I’d be wasting your very rare and precious free time. Sorry, Kakashi we’ll do this another time.”  
You said never breaking the gaze you held with his individual eye, you turned to make your way to the bedroom. He stared at your vanishing form, shocked and heartbroken. All he heard was the insolent and vexing noise of the teapot, he looked down ashamed of himself.  
When you entered your living room again, slightly disappointed at not seeing Kakashi there waiting for you. You sighed, still consumed with disappointment and guilt until you noticed a porcelain cup waiting for you on the counter with a few sweet biscuits on the side. Your eyes softened immensely, you rushed over and pushed your head into your hands consumed with guilt. You groaned loudly, but even though you wanted to give in to his sweet appeals your pride refused.  
You sat with Yukino outside a small café, the cool summer breeze brushing past your put up hair. You sighed, the sweet smell of Dango lingering in the humid air because of the small stall next to the endearing café. You pushed yourself further on the table, accidentally kicking the dozen bags of shopping underneath the table.  
“You look good today.” Yukino commented you shook your head at Yukino,” I only got dressed up because I thought Kakashi would take me out, after our little mishap.” You whispered the last part, Yukino unexpectedly stood up she grabbed your low-cut top, and she dragged the cut until it exposed your protruded cleavage.  
Gasping you looked up at her shocked, a vexed look in your eyes.  
She stared at a certain direction, you turned your head as well only to see Kakashi with his young student, and the blonde one was making quite a ruckus causing attention from the street to spiral to the ramen stand Ichiraku.  
The ramen stand was quite unpopulated unlike the café that you were held in, it held only three people. Kakashi, Naruto, and Iruka Umino  
\--oh you remembered him, you were close when you were children, and he held the biggest crush on you but only admitted it to you 2 years ago, even asking for your hand in marriage.  
You, of course, denied him due to the fact you were completely committed and besotted with Kakashi, he said he would always hold love for you even though you denied his plea straight up. Iruka turned around from Naruto tired of his shenanigans when he sought out a pleasant surprise you sat on a café table completely dressed up and bewitching to any man. He smiled widely and waved at you, you smiled too and waved politely back to him.  
Yukino grabbed your shopping bags and you, and dragged you towards the dingy ramen shop.  
Kakashi completely ignored Iruka’s nonsense, and Naruto’s intensive complaining, he thought about you and you only.  
Iruka politely said hello, even got up from his seat to give you a gentle hug, Naruto eventually stopped his complaining to grin up at you and say a sweet hello.  
Your eyes eased at the sight of Naruto’s sweet smile, you adored children and especially him.  
You ruffled his hair and bent over to softly peck his full cheek, his face ignited in a bright crimson color, he rambled shyly at the sudden action you giggled.  
Kakashi turned his head swiftly at the sound of your tuneful laugh. You spoke softly with Iruka, while Yukino antagonized Naruto, you giggled at something Iruka said and that sent Kakashi over the edge until he noticed the clothes you were draped in. The tight long sleeve v neck overemphasized your voluminous breasts, it exaggerated your cleavage immensely, the harem pants you wore showed your gorgeous curves, and he sighed.  
Yukino excused herself leaving you with Iruka, and Naruto, you sat in between them. You held Naruto close to you as if he was your child, even though Naruto protested. Naruto’s eyes shone as he looked up at you and Iruka as if you and he were his parents.  
Kakashi visibly shivered, you and Iruka married was a distasteful thought in his head.  
You turned your hues towards Kakashi, you smiled at him. He glared back at you, you turned your head towards Naruto, he kept rambling about how amazing his progression was going, you giggled and patted his head. Iruka simply congratulated his progression while keeping his eyes fixed on you.  
Kakashi’s blood boiled.  
Kakashi waited patiently, even to the uncomforting reality of his apparent anger, he waited until Iruka left the shop and even had the audacity, to accompany you back to your home, Naruto left after you treated him to another bowl of ramen. Naruto hugged you tightly, and you kissed his forehead to show the adoration you had with the child before he ventured to his lonesome home.  
When you finally dragged your attention to Kakashi (even though he’d been silently glaring at you the entire night) he grabbed your shopping bags, walking away from you. You caught up to your fast-paced boyfriend when suddenly he asked  
“Are you falling out of love?”  
it was so sudden, and honestly, it scared you. You shook your head, you sighed thinking you should just be honest with him at this point. “Kakashi, I’ve noticed your absence of attention towards me for the past month----I’ve been wondering, have you found someone else?” you looked down, tears stinging up in your eyes a heavy blush making way towards your face. Kakashi stared at you; while you were busy making sure you didn’t appear like a fool in front of him, a sudden yelp made way to your throat when Kakashi threw your calves over his forearms holding you tight to his sturdy chest, rushing his way towards your apartment. He kicked the door open with a sudden force and threw you on the bed, his bare lips met yours chaotically and you melted into his mouth like butter. Your hands found his hair, as you wrapped your slender legs around his muscular torso.  
”Kakashi—I’m” The word was cut as your fingers touched the nape of his neck and your lips crashed into his. He did not take long before giving in to you, his tongue touching your lips and asking for entrance. He had been craving your taste for too long now, too desperate to have your lips against his own. Hips rolling into yours as his fingers touched your skin eagerly. His tongue savored yours, sliding against one another as you tilted your head back to deepen the kiss. He missed you, you’d missed him. He hadn’t even realized the negative effect, about his awaited surprise. He loved you very much, he would certainly end the very life on Earth just to see you by his side, he’d hurt you and he’d wanted to make it up to you. Love was an understatement to what he felt towards you. He wanted you to see, to feel how much adoration he held for you. He did just that the morning of.  
The morning after your passion-filled night, you’d awaken with tears and a glimmering ring on your finger, and all the attention from your fiancé Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever time publishing my work. Hope you enjoy! please send criticism I really like bettering my work.


End file.
